1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a composition. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a membrane. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a method of making and/or using the composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The cost of organic resins and plasticizers for thermoset and thermoplastic application may depend on the availability of aromatic precursors, including benzene, toluene, and xylenes. These petrochemicals may be commodities where the product conforms to a specification with limited variability.
In the petrochemical industry, the cost of production may depend on the expense of raw materials and energy. The quality of feed may affect the production of a refined product. An unrefined feed may result in repetitive process steps to obtain the same quality of refined product as a relatively refined feed may produce in fewer steps.
A method for producing high purity aromatic compositions is through a repetitive distillation and liquid/liquid extraction process. Because of the expense of solvents and their recovery, the extraction may be economically undesirable. Therefore a lower cost alternative avoiding extraction, recovering aromatic compositions alone may be desirable. One potential process to achieve this is distillation; however, co-boiling non-aromatic compositions and other impurities may undesirably impact efficiency of subsequent processing steps or may damage the end product.
It may be desirable to obtain a composition having properties and characteristics that might not otherwise be available. It may be desirable to have a membrane having properties and characteristics that might not otherwise be available in conventional membranes. It may be desirable to have a method of using the composition and a method of making a membrane that differs from otherwise be available in conventional membranes.